Nightmare Chronicles
by Miss Freeze
Summary: Rated for safety. Sequel to Miss Freeze Chronicles.
1. Default Chapter

Here is the much requested sequel to the Miss Freeze Chronicles. Okay, so it wasn't much requested. Warning: This chapter might be a wee bit disturbing for young readers.  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men are not mine, but Andrew is!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dream Haunting  
  
What the professor failed to mention about Andrew Joyner was the fact that his powers were not limited to killing when he invaded dreams. If he wanted, he could have to believe you were married to the person of your dreams, or that you had aced that math quiz you've been sweating about. And now that he had Kurt's holowatch, he could impersonate anyone he wanted while disturbing dreams. It was this petty mischief that Nightmare wanted to play on the X-Men students tonight.  
  
He mentally scanned the Institute to make sure everyone was asleep. There were to people still roaming the halls, a burly Canadian thinking about Danger Room sessions, and a young man with an appetite.  
  
"No matter," Andrew told himself. "Neither of their abilities can hinder my work tonight."  
  
Andrew mentally flittered through the minds of the sleeping X-Men.  
  
"This should be fun," he told himself as he floated into the dreams of one Scott Summers.  
  
In his dream, Scott and Jean were sitting in a row boat on a beautiful lake, talking about the future.  
  
"How many kids do you want to have when you're married?" Dream Scott asked as he pulled gently at the oars.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Dream Jean mused, twiddling her red locks around her fingers. "Maybe three."  
  
"Wow. That many?"  
  
"Mmhmmm."  
  
"With Duncan Mathews?" Dream Scott asked slyly.  
  
"I don't think so," Dream Jean sniffed. "I might not have met my man yet."  
  
A tall, handsome young man appeared along the bank. Andrew Joyner with the holowatch.  
  
"Who's that?" Dream Scott asked suspisciously.  
  
"Whoa," Dream Jean whispered as the tall stranger stripped to his waist and waded out into the dream lake. The stranger waved to Dream Jean, causing her to blush.  
  
"Maybe thats him," she said wistfully as she climbed out of the boat and slid into the shallow water.  
  
"Jean, no!" Dream Scott warned as Dream Jean waded through the water and threw herself into the stranger's arms.  
  
The tall stranger smirked and walked onto the bank, Dream Jean hanging on him like a schoolgirl.  
  
"No!" Scott cried, waking up just as the stranger in the dream kissed Dream Jean.  
  
Scott looked around his room.  
  
"It was just a dream," he muttered before he went back to sleep.  
  
Nightmare snickered to himself as he looked for another victim. The boy he had impersonated in Scott's dream was on the football team at Bayville High. Now Scott would try to do everything in his power to keep Jean away from that boy.  
  
Nightmare floated down to the dreams of Katherine Pryde.  
  
Dream Kitty was skipping down the halls of the Bayville Mall, a thousand dollars in her wallet and a smile on her face. As she skipped up to one of her favorite clothing stores, she saw a muscular young man blocking her way.  
  
"Like, can you please move?" Dream Kitty asked the boy. "I like, want to shop here."  
  
The massive youth didn't move.  
  
"Like, come on!" Dream Kitty fussed. "Get out of my way!"  
  
The man moved this time, he wrapped his enormous hands around Kitty's thin waist and heaved her over his shoulder and started walking away.  
  
"Like, put me down you beast!" Dream Kitty screamed, kicking at her captor. "I was like, so on a shopping high! Heeellp!"  
  
The man didn't speak, but kept walking till he was out of the mall and headed down the street.  
  
"Like, where are we going?" Dream Kitty hollered. "Like, put me down now!"  
  
The giant was walking towards the Brotherhood house now.  
  
"No! Stop!" Kitty screamed as the Brotherhood boys surrounded her laughing and jeering at her predicament.  
  
The giant dumped her on the ground in front of her tormentors and they began throwing mud and rocks at her.  
  
Dream Kitty tried to phase throw the missiles but still managed to get hit more than once.  
  
"Like, stop it!" she screamed.  
  
The dream Brotherhood boys laughed and mocked her.  
  
"Like, stop it!"  
  
"Like, like, like, like, like," the dream Toad snickered, dancing around her.  
  
Kitty woke up screaming. She glanced furtively around her room. The Brotherhood weren't here.  
  
Kitty breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down on her bed. She sat up immediately as a sharp pain shot through her left shoulder.  
  
"What the?" she muttered as she felt her sore shoulder. She had been struck there in her dream but that didn't mean it really happened did it?  
  
Kitty sucked in her breath as her shoulder throbbed under her touch, blood soaking her finger tips. She gasped and crawled out of her bed and ran down the hall towards the bathroom to wash her wound.  
  
Andrew smiled to himself. "That should be enough for one night," he thought as he drew his mind out of the mansion and back into his body where it sat on the warehouse floor.  
  
Scary? I warned you!  
  
Author's Note: What Nightmare did to Scott was kind of just to tease him, but what he did to Kitty was more to scare her. 


	2. Jennifer's New Mission

Here's the next chappie! Are you all going to stop reading these because I made the last one rather strange? Please don't, I'll be sad. Still more disturbing scenes in this one. Ok, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or Windex or Colgate toothpaste.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jennifer's New Mission  
  
Jennifer couldn't sleep that night. For some reason she kept waking up a few minutes after she began to dream.  
  
"Why do I keep waking up?" she asked her pillow as she tried to fall back asleep for the umpteenth time. "Did I forget something vitally important today and now its coming back to haunt me?" She thought back to her day, trying to recall anything of importance that she had forgotten to do.  
  
"I forgot to brush my teeth before I went to bed!" she exclaimed in mock horror as she crawled out of bed and made her way to the Brotherhood's crummy bathroom.  
  
She rummaged through the busted mirror/cabinet for some toothpaste. Finally she pulled out an old tube of Colgate Extra Whitening. She shrugged and squeezing the remaining contents out on her toothbrush. She sighed as she stared at the grimy mirror.  
  
"Bet they don't have any Windex," she muttered around the toothbrush that was sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"You're finally awake," a voice hissed behind her.  
  
Jennifer gasped, her toothbrush falling out of her mouth and landing on her toes.  
  
"Andrew!" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Her boss smiled strangely and leaned closer to her.  
  
"I don't need you anymore my dear," he whispered, his voice sending shivers up Jennifer's spine.  
  
"Wha, what do you mean?" she stuttered, scared stiff be her employer's strange tone.  
  
"I can make my own slaves out of the X-children," Nightmare snickered. "By altering their dreams I can make them unhappy enough to want to leave Xavier and come to someone who can stop the bad dreams," he elaborated.  
  
Jennifer backed against the filthy sink as Nightmare's clawed fingers reached for her neck.  
  
"I can make them more obedient than you ever were," he rasped, his fingers closing around Jennifer's throat.  
  
"Please! Stop! I'll listen! I'll obey!" Jennifer cried.  
  
Nightmare smiled and released the girl.  
  
"Thats just what I wanted to hear," he smiled as he leaned in close to tell Jennifer her new mission.  
  
Thats all for now! Sorry for the short chappie. No, I am not making Jennifer a bigger character than Nightmare, I'm not allowed, its Nightmare's fic. He might get angry at me and hurt me! ! Like that! Just kidding! 


	3. An Unexpected Apology

Hi! Third chapter! Roll the fic! Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok! Except a few pairs of shoes, and some books, and some clothes, and some... Hey wait a minute! Why am I telling you?!?!   
  
Author's Note: Another high school chapter, great.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
An Unexpected Apology  
  
The next day at lunchtime, the X-Men were greeted by an unexpected sight. Jennifer Freeze was standing in the lunchline, talking animately with Kurt.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jennifer. We kind of got off on a bad start," she hung her head shamefully. "But I'm really sorry, you know? And I barely knew what I was doing when I stayed with the Brotherhood and helped them break into your mansion, I was totally not thinking! I'm sorry."  
  
Kurt stared, blank-faced as Jennifer spilled the beans. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement, you could have knocked the dude over with a feather.  
  
"You're, you're apologizing?!" he sputtered, staring at the girl in shocked disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," Jennifer assured him. "And to prove it, I'll buy your lunch. Fair?"  
  
Kurt nodded, still mystified by the change of attitude.  
  
"Do you want to sit with us?" he said finally.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The couple walked over to the X-Men's usual table and set their trays down.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kurt called nervously as the other X-teens walked over. "This is Jennifer Freeze! She said she's sorry for what she did and wants to make up for it!"  
  
"Oh really?" Jean asked, glaring suspisciously at the girl who had frozen her boyfriend. Twice.  
  
"Yeah," Scott chimed in, anger darkening his eyes under his shades.  
  
"Yeah! I'm totally sorry for what I did. Forgive me?" Jennifer stood up and held out a friendly hand to Scott.  
  
Kitty, Evan, Rogue, Jean, and Kurt waited for their leader's reaction.  
  
Scott grumbled under his breath. "Fine," and shook the girl's hand.  
  
Jennifer smiled sweetly and sat down to eat her lunch.  
  
Thats it for now! Mwuhahahahahaha! Hehehe! Harharharharahar! Cough! Gag! Okay, I'm fine. Bye! 


	4. Jennifer Reports To Nightmare

Hi! I'm back! Gonna shut up and write now... Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! Except Nightmare and Jennifer.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Jennifer Reports to Nightmare  
  
After school, Jennifer jogged up to the warehouse and unlocked the heavy door.  
  
"Andrew! I'm home!" she called up the steps.  
  
"Did you make any progress with the X-Men?" Nightmare asked as he stepped out of the shadows and stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Well," Jennifer paused looking down at the floor, "yeah! Fooled you! Hehe!" When she saw Nightmare's unamused stare she continued. "Their leader guy was still crabby at me because of what I did, you know, froze him? Twice? But I think he'll get over it. The guy I stole from, Kurt? Well, he seems pretty nice and I think he forgives me somewhat. And Kitty, God she is so annoying, I think she's still a little miffed about how I treated them before I joined with the Brotherhood. And Jean..."  
  
"Shut up you chatterbrain!" Andrew snarled. Jennifer shut up. "Do they trust you enough to let you join them?"  
  
Jennifer looked down at her feet.  
  
"I'm not sure," she mumbled.  
  
Nightmare rolled his eyes upwards. "Pathetic, useless girl," he muttered under his breath as he walked through the dining room and closed the door to his private office.  
  
Jennifer jogged up the steps and glanced at the empty table before digging through the cabinets on the wall to find some dinner.  
  
"We need to go to the grocery store soon!" she called to Andrew when she found nothing but a half-eaten granola bar in the cabinets.  
  
Nightmare shouted something unintelligible from his office, causing Jennifer to wince.  
  
"Guess that means I have to go by myself?" she called. When her boss didn't answer she dug into the plastic cookie jar on the counter for their shopping money.  
  
"I'll try to get some cash for us while I'm out!" Jennifer hollered as she pulled out a lone five dollar bill.  
  
You'll have to wait a moment for the next chappie, darn slow computer... 


	5. Jennifer's Trip To The Grocery Store

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men. If I say this more than twenty times do you think I can write a fic without the disclaimer in it? No? Oh well.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not trying to bump Nightmare down as main character, its just that Jennifer needs something to do!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jennifer's Trip To The Grocery Store  
  
Jennifer trudged slowly down the streets to the grocery store, occasionally bumping people to secretly lift their pockets. She stopped in an abandoned alley to count her pickings and discard the empty wallets.  
  
The bell above the mom-and-pop grocery store tinkled as Jennifer waltzed in, humming under her breath as she headed towards the cereal aisle.  
  
"Well lookey here yo!" a familiar voice squawked behind her. "If it ain't our little miss 'too good fer the likes o you' Jennifer Freeze."  
  
Jennifer whirled around and gaped as Lance, Pietro, and Todd strode up to her.  
  
"Whydidyouditchusallofasudden?" Pietro said as he sped up next to her, causing Jennifer to do a double take.  
  
"Yeah," Lance growled, grabbing the front of her blouse. "Whats the matter? Miss 'High and Mighty' wants to hang out with the snooty X-Men and can't be seen around us?"  
  
"No! No, you guys don't understand!" Jennifer spouted. "I have to go with the X-Men. If I don't Andrew will kill me! Honest!"  
  
"Whose Andrew yo?" Todd asked, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"He's the one who taught me how to control my powers and who's been looking after me since before I could remember," Jennifer explained.  
  
"You mean your dad?" Lance snorted.  
  
"It was his idea I swear!" Jennifer told them, her voice panicky.  
  
"So this guy is pretending to be your dad, and he wants you to stay with the X-Men?" Todd asked cautiously.  
  
Jennifer nodded.  
  
"Is he for or against the X-Men?" Pietro wanted to know.  
  
"He wants to get back at someone named Charles Xavier," Jennifer told him.  
  
"You mean baldy?" Todd cackled. "I guess that means he's with us."  
  
"So you're his under-cover-girl?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jennifer replied, searching the shelves for some milk-and-cereal bars. Seeing some, she stuffed them in her basket and continued to walk down the aisle and continue her shopping.  
  
"Good luck chickie!" Todd cackled as the Brotherhood boys walked down the other way, jamming some small items into their pockets as they went.  
  
I'll add a little more, I have to go to bed soon. 


	6. More Assignments For Jennifer

Anybody reading out there? (echoes a few times in the empty room) Wait! Do I see a hand out there? No, thats just my shadow. Sigh. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men for crying out loud! But I want an elf!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
More Assignments for Jennifer  
  
Jennifer unlocked the warehouse door, grocery bags in hand.  
  
"Hey Andrew! Can you help me with these!" she called up the steps.  
  
Nightmare appeared at the top of the stairs but made no move to help her with the bags.  
  
"Fine, I do it myself," Jennifer muttered as she trudged up the steps and set her purchases on the counter and began putting them away.  
  
Nightmare sat down on the edge of the table, watching Jennifer's every move.  
  
"What?" Jennifer snapped as she put some milk in the fridge.  
  
"You don't make much noise when you move," Nightmare rasped. "You've gotten better. Almost good enough to shadow some one for me."  
  
"Who?" Jennifer asked over her shoulder as she restocked the cabinets.  
  
"The leader of the X-Men, Scott Summers," Nightmare snickered.  
  
"Why?" Jennifer asked, puzzled with her new assignment.  
  
"Because we wouldn't want anything to happen to him, now would we?" Nightmare told her, shaking with pent up laughter.  
  
Uhhhh! Sinister! Gonna beat up Scott! Gonna beat up Scott! Mwuhahahaha! Sorry, short chapter. 


	7. Scott's Shadows

Did anyone read my comment about hurting Scott? Scott lovers beware! Mwuahaha!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, so you can't sue me for killing something I don't own. Oops! Did I just give something away?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Scott's Shadows  
  
Scott and Jean were strolling along the Bayville docks, talking happily with each other.  
  
"I had this weird dream," Scott said as he walked. "You were sitting in a rowboat and I was rowing and we were talking to each other," Scott paused when he noticed Jean scanning his thoughts. "Jean?" he asked.  
  
Jean had just watched Scott's dream, via her telepathy and was wondering who that hunk was that she was kissing in the dream.  
  
"Hmm? What?" she asked when she noticed Scott had stopped talking to her.  
  
"Quit reading my thoughts Jean!" Scott huffed.  
  
"Sorry," Jean apologized, laying her head on Scott's shoulder as they walked.  
  
"He's got his girlfriend," Jennifer remarked as she and Nightmare lurked in the shadows of a large fishing boat.  
  
"The more the merrier," Nightmare chuckled softly.  
  
"B-b-but she's telep-pathic!" Jennifer stuttered. "Won't she hear you with her mind?"  
  
Nightmare chuckled again.  
  
"Part of my powers is that I have a telepathic shield around me at all times, only a very powerful telepath can break that shield. I have placed one on you as well," he added.  
  
"Cool," Jennifer whispered. "Is that how you've been able to keep our powers secret all these years?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Shhh!" Nightmare hissed as he watched Scott and Jean walking further down the docks.  
  
"Now's our chance," he whispered as he silently raced out of the shadows. Jennifer followed as quietly as she could, wondering what her boss was up to.  
  
Nightmare ran silently up to Scott and Jean, pulling out a long knife as he did so.  
  
I am the queen of short chapters! And suspenseful ones! 


	8. Rescue

I write short chapters, I write short chapters, oh! What are you doing here? On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I want to own the X-Men but, *sigh* I don't.  
  
Author's Note: Blood! Eww!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Rescue  
  
Nightmare flung himself at Scott, Jean and Jennifer watching in hopeless horror. Scott managed to grab Nightmare's knife hand and tried to wrestle the weapon away, but the bigger man was too strong.  
  
Jennifer screamed as Nightmare threw Scott against the dock and fell on him heavily, stabbing him in the hands and shoulder with the knife.  
  
Jean grabbed Nightmare by the shoulders in an attempt to free her friend, but the man slammed her in the face with the back of his hand, knocking Jean unconscious and into the water below the dock.  
  
Jennifer screamed again as Jean sank below the surface.  
  
"Jean!" Scott yelled as he finally threw Nightmare off of him. He was about to dive in after Jean, but Nightmare grabbed him by the throat and tried to stab him again.  
  
"Save Jean!" Scott shouted to Jennifer when he spotted her staring down at the water.  
  
Jennifer glanced wildly between her mentor struggling with Scott and the bubbles rising from the surface of the water.  
  
"What are you waiting for!" Scott screamed, desperately trying to get up as Nightmare jabbed with his knife.  
  
Without a second thought, Jennifer dived into the water a slight gasp escaping her as she spotted Jean sinking ever so slowly into the depths. Jennifer swam quickly towards the drowning girl and when she finally reached her, she wrapped her arm around the older girl and headed wildly for the surface.  
  
Scott finally kicked Nightmare off of him and his attacker suddenly fled into the dark.  
  
Scott got on his knees and stared at the water below the docks, praying that Jennifer and Jean would come up soon.  
  
Oooh! The suspense! 


	9. Acceptance At Last

I'm back! (dodges a tomato) Hey! I made Scott live you should be happy! stupidgrumblegrumbleScottloversgrumblegrumble Yes, this is suspisciously putting Jennifer on the spot. Hmm.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I do own a Scott voodoo doll! Die Summers, die!   
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Acceptance At Last  
  
Scott prayed desperately that Jean was still alive, when suddenly Jennifer's head broke the surface of the water. Scott helped the girl and her unconscious burden up onto the dock and hugged Jean tightly.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again!" he sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
Jennifer stood to one side and shivered, momentarily forgotten.  
  
Jean's eyes fluttered open as she felt Scott's warm tears on her cheek.  
  
"Scott?" she whispered.  
  
"Jean!" Scott cried as he hugged her even tighter. "You're alive! You're alive!"  
  
"What happened?" Jean asked, her voice quiet and weak.  
  
"We have to get you back to the Institute," Scott told her. "We have to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything." He stroked her hair softly.  
  
"Who was that? The guy that attacked you?" Jean asked as her memories came back in a tumble.  
  
"Nightmare," Jennifer replied meekly.  
  
"Who?" Jean asked, noticing Jennifer for the first time.  
  
"He was my boss," Jennifer said, her head hung low. "But he's so cruel! I never wanted to stay with him honest! I just want to have a home where people accept me and care about me." Jennifer was crying now. "I don't want to be alone!"  
  
Jean reached out compassionately to the younger girl and hugged her.  
  
"Shhh. Its alright," Jean soothed, stroking Jennifer's hair motherly.  
  
Scott looked at the girl, somewhat suspisciously but more sympathetic than before.  
  
'She saved Jean,' a part of his brain remarked.  
  
'Yeah, but she also helped attack the mansion, steal from Kurt, and she was with that guy who tried to kill me,' another part screamed back.  
  
'Look at her,' the first side whispered. 'She's so young, I'm sure she didn't mean any of it.'  
  
'What!' the other side shouted. 'She froze you man! Twice! You think she didn't mean that?'  
  
'Come on,' the first side countered. 'She also saved Jean's life.'  
  
That settled it. Scott sighed.  
  
"Why don't you come back to the mansion with us Jennifer?" he offered. "We can get you some dry clothes and ask the professor where you can stay."  
  
"You mean it?" Jennifer sniffed, looking up from Jean's embrace.  
  
"Yeah," Scott assured her as he helped them both up and headed towards his convertible that was parked near the wharf.  
  
"You coming?" he called back to the girls.  
  
Jean gave Jennifer another squeeze and walked with her after Scott.  
  
Wasn't that sweet? Scott neglected to mention that he needs some serious medical attention. Bye for now! 


	10. Why Do My Fics Always Have An Infirmary ...

Hi! First I'm going to do shout outs to people who reviewed my previous fics:  
  
For Miss Freeze Chronicles: Strong Side of Silence: Thank you! I unfroze him, happy now? You still liking it? Sorry for too much flirting. Me no like BoM, bleah! Sorry. Where did I get Andrew's powers from?  
  
Shippou1990: Writing more! Thankie!  
  
freckles91: Sorry if the chappies are short, wrote em in a hurry. Writing more!  
  
For Um Crazy?: Only Human: Sorry for the cussin. I only wrote that when Logan was talking ,right?  
  
Okay, back to the fic. Disclaimer: I am a chatterbox. Chatterboxes don't own things. Especially not X-Men. Waaah!   
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Why Do My Fics Always Have An Infirmary Chapter?  
  
Scott, Jean, and Jennifer climbed out of Scott's convertible and headed towards the mansion.  
  
'I see you've brought a friend,' the professor commented, via telepathy.  
  
Scott grimaced and made his way through the mansion to the infirmary, limping slightly.  
  
"Ah, good to see you Mr. Summers, Miss Grey," Hank McCoy called as the threesome entered the mansion's infirmary room. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of your company since the last time the Brotherhood was here," the doctor joked when he saw Jennifer.  
  
"Scott's been hurt Hank," Jean reported, "and Jennifer and I need dry clothes."  
  
Hank tenderly inspected the purple bruise on Jean's forehead.  
  
"I'll take a look at that once you get dry clothes on," he told her, then he turned to Scott. "My, my Mr. Summers," he clucked. "Looks as if you've been in a brawl."  
  
Jean and Jennifer left Scott and headed towards the girls' dormitory to get some dry clothes.  
  
"I think Rogue is about your size," Jean told the younger girl as they walked, "I'll ask her if you can borrow some clothes."  
  
The girls strode up to Rogue and Kitty's shared room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Kitty called above her pop music.  
  
"Is Rogue in there?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yah, I'm comin'!" Rogue hollered as she opened the door and stared at the girls in the hall.  
  
"Ya'll look like ya jumped in a lake!" Rogue drawled.  
  
"Sort of," Jean laughed. "Jennifer needs to borrow some clothes, think you could lend her some?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Rogue replied as she led Jennifer into her and Kitty's room.  
  
"Turn that thing down!" Rogue shouted at her dancing roommate.  
  
"What?" Kitty put her hand to her ear, pretending not to hear.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled some clothes out of her bureau and handed them to Jennifer.  
  
"Here," she said, "try these. The bathroom's down the hall."  
  
Jennifer walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Steam was coming out from under the door and a boy's singing could be heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"Kurt! Get yer butt outta there! Jennifer needs to change!" Rogue hollered as she pounded on the door.  
  
Kurt singing in the shower! Squee! Stupid computer is being a pain, next chapter! 


	11. Jennifer Spends The Night

I want to get rid of Nightmare! He's evil! *sigh* But I don't think Andrew would be to pleased with me would you? (Grrrrr) Okaaaay, not gonna go there now. Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the X-Men! Lalalalalalala! ....Not! Wah!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Jennifer Spends The Night  
  
Kurt didn't answer, so Rogue beat even louder on the bathroom door.  
  
"What?" Kurt growled as he poked his head out the door.  
  
"Jennifer needs ta change," Rogue drawled, jamming a thumb in Jennifer's direction.  
  
"Ach, just a moment frauline," Kurt replied before disappearing back inside the foggy bathroom.  
  
He came back out a few minutes later dressed in spotted pj's, it was eleven o'clock you know.  
  
Seeing Kurt in his nightclothes caused Jennifer to remember how late it was.  
  
"Oh!" the girl exclaimed. "Since its so late do you think the professor would mind if I spent the night?" Jennifer asked Rogue.  
  
The Goth shrugged.  
  
'I don't mind Jennifer, you can ask Rogue to show you where a spare bedroom is,' Professor Xavier's voice resounded through Jennifer's mind.  
  
"How did he do that?" she gasped.  
  
"Do what?" Kurt asked, puzzled by Jennifer's sudden outburst.  
  
"The professor's talkin' to her," Rogue told him. "Come one, I'll show you your room," she said to Jennifer as she led the way down the hall. "I'll get you some pj's in a minute."  
  
Jennifer followed Rogue into the spacious room.  
  
"This is mine?" she gasped staring at the large bed and comfortable furniture that graced the room.  
  
"For tonight at least," Rogue shrugged, going back to her room to find Jennifer some bed clothes.  
  
"She's staying with us?" Kurt asked the Goth as she passed him in the hall.  
  
"Ah guess," Rogue replied.  
  
At 11:30 all the lights in the mansion went off.  
  
Please review! Poor Andrew's story hasn't had any reviews so far. Please? *makes pleading eyes* 


	12. Dreams Invaded

I hope nobody is that attached to Logan, Nightmare messes with his dreams this time.  
  
Author's Note: And again, scary!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Dreams Invaded  
  
Logan sniffed the air. She had come by this way. She was scared and her scent reeked of blood. He had to find her fast. Logan barreled through the woods, he had to find her. She needed him. He leapt over fallen logs and barely flinched when branches tore long gashes on his arms and chest.  
  
His need to find her was overpowering his other senses, especially his sense that told him danger was lurking nearby.  
  
He burst into the clearing and gasped when he saw her limp body hanging on Sabertooth's wicked claws.  
  
"Noooooo!" he roared as he rushed up to his beloved, his girl. She fell into his arms and stared up at him, smiling weakly.  
  
"Hi Logan," she whispered, and with that her eyes rolled white and she died in his arms.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Logan screamed again, the tears flowing unheeded down his cheeks and raining down on Lady Deathstrike's head.  
  
"Do you want to join her?" Sabertooth snarled in Logan's ear.  
  
The Canadian looked up at his life-long foe, his eyes filled with tears and defeat.  
  
Sabertooth let out a feral growl and tore his claws across Logan's throat.  
  
What is Logan's girlfriend's real name? I think I saw the episode with her in it, X-Men Evolution, and my little brother says that's her name. Did anybody cry? Honestly? I got a little choked up. Sniff. 


	13. Herr Logan?

Unlucky number! This is getting long, time to unleash my character killer! Mwuhahaha! Just kidding!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em!  
  
Author's Note: When last we left Logan he was stuck in a bed dream...Sorry, I've always wanted to do that!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Herr Logan?  
  
The kids had all come back from school, Jennifer included, and had been waiting for an hour for Logan's Danger Room sessions. Not that any of the kids minded the wait, it just seemed a little odd that Logan would keep them like that.  
  
"He sleeps like he's dead," Rogue whispered as the X-teens entered Logan's room and crowded around his bed.  
  
"Maybe he is dead," Bobby whispered back.  
  
"Herr Logan?" Kurt hissed, poking at the hairy arm that stuck out from under the quilt.  
  
Logan didn't flinch, not even a little.  
  
"Hey Jean, scan his mind to make sure he's okay," Scott ordered.  
  
Jean put her fingertips to Logan's temples and closed her eyes in concentration. All of a sudden she jerked back, breathing heavily.  
  
"Like, whats the matter Jean?" Kitty asked as Jean leaned against Scott, gasping for breath.  
  
"He's dreaming," the telepath said at last. "But its as if something is interfering and warping his dream, making next to impossible for me to see exactly what he's thinking," she concluded on.  
  
"Nightmare," Jennifer hissed.  
  
"What?" Scott spun around to face her. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nightmare is doing that," Jennifer repeated, standing up straighter. "He's the one who's warping Logan's dreams. Its all part of his psychopath idea of getting back at Xavier. By driving his staff and students nuts. Or even kill you," she added, staring directly at Jean.  
  
"What else do you know?" Scott demanded.  
  
"He told me about your powers, mostly boasts about how telepaths can't reach him and hinder his work, and how some powers hurt him." She turned to face Rogue. "Your power is the only one that can affect him without actually touching him. His mind is in the person who is dreaming. So if you touch Logan while Nightmare is invading him, you hurt Nightmare. See?"  
  
Jennifer stared desperately at the southern girl.  
  
"You have to touch Logan before Nightmare can seriously hurt him," she ordered.  
  
"But, but Logan has a healing factor," Rogue protested. "This Nightmare guy can't even hurt him."  
  
"Yes he can!" Jennifer screamed. "If he stays in someone's mind long enough, it will kill them! You have to touch him! You're the only one that can save him!"  
  
Rogue was still hesitant, but she finally ungloved her hand and reached for Logan's exposed arm.  
  
I'm sooooo evil! Suspense! Horrible suspense! 


	14. Logan Released

Shout out!  
  
Strong Side of Silence: *hide under chair* Don't hurt me! I'm updating! I'm updating!  
  
Disclaimer: I finally own the X-Men! Yippee! Now all of you stop writing dumb stuff about them! Their mine! *wakes up* Aw man, I don't own em! Oh, and your fics aren't dumb I swear! (dodges tomatoes)  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Logan Released  
  
Wolverine was running again, Sabertooth had killed the only woman he had ever loved, and now he was after him too! There was nothing more to life, no feeling, no purpose. But he still couldn't give Sabertooth the satisfaction of killing him. No, he had to do it himself.  
  
He had reached the cliffs by the sea, all there was left to do was fall. And drown. And end his miserable, useless existence.  
  
He heard Sabertooth crashing through the forest behind him.  
  
'Maybe I can take him down with me,' Logan growled, adamantium claws exposed and lethal.  
  
Sabertooth slashed at Wolverine, roaring like a lion. Wolverine dodged the blow and sunk his claws into Sabertooth's thigh. Blood soiled the ground as Sabertooth thrashed and howled.  
  
Wolverine threw his foe from himself and paced around him like a wild beast and his prey.  
  
Sabertooth stood up slowly and snarled at Wolverine. The two stared at each other for a few minutes then all of a sudden Sabertooth's eyes rolled white and he let out a wounded shriek.  
  
Rogue screamed as she felt Nightmare's powers flow into her, and her mind's eye saw Logan at the edge of a cliff, glaring at her savagely.  
  
Sabertooth gasped for breath then slowly transformed into someone else, a young girl. Rogue.  
  
'Rogue?' Logan rasped. 'How did you get here? Where's Sabertooth?'  
  
Rogue looked around herself, bewildered. When she saw Logan she sighed with relief.  
  
'Logan,' she called. 'You have to wake up! This is just a dream, wake up!'  
  
"Wake up!" Rogue screamed at Logan's still form. "Wake up!"  
  
Logan let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Mwuhahahahaha! I'm sooo evil! More cliffhanging suspense! Don't kill me! *hides behind another chair* 


	15. Vengeance No More

I think its time I ended this fic, don't you? For one: I hate Nightmare! He creeps me out! Yes I helped create him, my little brother started him I added, but he just creeps me out! Oh well. I'll get over it. Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but my little brother and I own Nightmare and Jennifer.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Vengeance No More  
  
Andrew screamed as his powers were suddenly sucked from him.  
  
"No!" he hollered. "I was so close! Charles I will have my vengeance! I will have it!"  
  
He laid done on the floor gasping. For some reason, he couldn't feel the slight tickle of his power anymore. Whatever happened to him a few moments ago hadn't taken his powers away forever have they? No mutant alive had that much power!  
  
His scream echoed through the warehouse as he realized he still didn't have his powers back.  
  
Three months later...  
  
Jennifer ducked her head in Professor Xavier's office on her way to her Danger Room session with Logan and Storm.  
  
"Professor?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Jennifer," he returned, his tone soft.  
  
"Have you felt anything from Nightmare?" Jennifer asked, her eyes full of dread.  
  
The professor shook his head.  
  
"Not since that mental tremor after Rogue absorbed his powers," he told her.  
  
"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Jennifer persisted.  
  
"If he does come back, he won't be much of a threat to us, I'm sure," Charles smiled, trying to reassure the frightened girl.  
  
"Okay," Jennifer said slowly. "I'll see you!" she called as she raced down the hall towards her Danger Room session.  
  
Andrew Joyner snorted as he telepathically listened to Jennifer and the professor's conversation from his old base in the abandoned warehouse.  
  
"You fools," he snickered. "Your stupid trick took my powers away for a while, but now they are far more advanced then they have ever been before! You poor, poor fools!"  
  
Aaaaaaaah! Would you guys like me to put up my next story? I've got a couple more!  
  
Die Nightmare! *authoress looks up from trying to butcher the sleeping mutant* Oh, hello, what do you want? 


End file.
